When Our Eyes Meet
by Annie4theWin
Summary: AU Before and After Season Six. Jeff admitted to himself that he loves Annie, but he doesn't know how to tell her, or if he should. (More to come)
1. Chapter 1

Jeff digs his key ring out of his pocket and flips through the array of keys for the right one. He finds it and unlocks the door to his office. The dark room is dusty and smells like old books. Jeff coughs a little as he enters. He goes into the top drawer of his desk to grab the Swiffer duster that Annie had gotten him a while back. After cleaning up a little, Jeff rests into his chair as he enjoys the silence.

When 30 minutes pass and no sign of Hickey, Jeff walks over to Hickey's desk where he finds a note. It reads: "Decided to leave my "temporary" job. The office is all yours. Enjoy, Hickey". Jeff puts the note back on the desk and steps back, soaking in the information.

A knock at the door brings him out of his thoughts. "I've already done my paperwork, Dean-" When Jeff opens his office door, he doesn't find the Dean, instead he's greeted by a preoccupied Annie. "Oh, hey, Annie."

She looks up at him, meeting his eye, and offers him a small smile. "Hi, Jeff. Is Hickey here?" She asks.

Jeff shakes his head, "No, actually I found a note on his desk that said he isn't coming back to Greendale. He quit."

Annie's eyes grow wide in shock and sadness, "What? Really?" Jeff nods.

She looks down the hall and then back to Jeff, "Well, I'm going to head back to the Dean's office now."

Before she leaves her stops her, "Wait, why are you here today?"

She turns back around, "As head of the new "Keep Greendale From Going Under" Committee I had to come in to help the Dean with certain things."

"Wow, that's quite the name," Jeff says with a smirk.

Annie shrugs, "I'm working on it."


	2. Chapter 2

Jeff lounges on his couch in sweats and a black T-shirt as he watches Real Housewives of somewhere. A knock on the door alerts him of an uninvited visitor. He groans as he sets down his salad and slowly gets off the couch.

There's another knock and Jeff calls out, "One second!" Jeff checks his hair in a mirror before opening the door. He meets Annie's big, sad blue eyes, and immediately steps aside to let her in. She plops on his couch and he takes a seat next to her after turning the TV off. "What's wrong, Annie?"

She takes a deep breath to steady herself before replying, "Shirley's moving."

Jeff shifts closer to Annie, "Like out of the state?"

She nods solemnly. Jeff curses under his breath. He pulls Annie into him, resting his chin on the top of her head. She sinks into his chest and he feels her begin to cry. They stay like that for a long moment until Annie composes herself.

She wipes under her eyes and sniffles, "Why is everyone leaving? First Pierce, then Troy, Hickey, Duncan, and now Shirley."

Jeff places a finger under Annie's chin and lifts it so that she's looking at him. "I'm not leaving you, Annie," realizing the signification what he said he adds,"and neither is Abed or Britta. And, Troy will be back soon enough!"

She smiles a little bit and hugs him. "Thanks, Jeff."


	3. Chapter 3

Jeff plays on his phone as he waits for the "Preserve Greendale Committee" meeting to begin. Annie stands up and announces the things they must cover in the meeting.

Once seated she looks over at Jeff, "Jeff! No phones during meetings! You know that."

Jeff pockets his phone with a frown, but when he sees Annie smile so does he. Whenever she smiles he can't help but smile as well, he never has been able to resist.

"Okay, so first thing on the agenda issssss..." Annie pulls out a flyer that was obviously created by the Dean.

The flyer is handwritten with curly letters, just like the History of Ice Cream passes had been, and was promoting the first dance of the new semester.

"So, the first dance of the year will be a masquerade ball for Valentine's Day! It will be on Friday, the 13th," Annie says with a big grin.

"Not a great date," Abed points out.

Britta gives him a pointed look, "That sounds like it'll be fun, Annie. Just one thing though...the 13th is this Friday."

Annie acknowledges this with a nod, "I see your concern, but I have recruited some friends to help us with this task."

Jeff speaks up, "And who would that happen to be?"

Annie looks over at him, "Well, there's Neil, Vicki, Leonard," Jeff groans at Leonard's name but she continues, "and a personal friend of mine that I met in my new Forensics class."

Britta budges in, "Ooo is this new friend a boy?"

Jeff's body goes rigid as he awaits Annie's reply. Annie shakes her head, and Jeff sighs quietly so no one hears.

"Well, yes, but not like that!" Annie blushes.

Jeff grows tense again, but tries to act cool. After realizing his feelings down in the basement when he saved Greendale, Jeff had tried in subtle ways to show Annie. It was hard though, since she had sort of given up on the chance of something with him. Just when he was ready for something, she's the one who breaks off. Jeff leans back in his chair and runs a hand through his hair.

"So what's his name?" Britta asks insistently.

"His name is Ryan, but I'm serious, I don't have feelings like that for him and I know that he doesn't like me like that."

Jeff let's out a little laugh that catches Annie's attention. "What's so funny, Jeff?" Annie asks, eyebrows furrowed. "Just that you think some guy doesn't think of you that way," Jeff states and then regrets it.

Annie looks at him with a confused expression but pushes his comment aside, "Can we please move on?"


	4. Chapter 4

Jeff and Annie walk to their cars together since they parked in the same area.

"I think the dance sounds fun," Jeff blurts out randomly.

Annie smiles, "Hopefully everyone else does, too. We've never had a real formal dance and so I thought "what's more formal than a ball?""

Jeff smirks, "That is true. I'm glad that I know have a reason to wear one of my nice suits. Do you know what you're going to wear?" He cringes at the question, feeling like such a girl.

She laughs, "I think Britta and I are going to go shopping Wednesday."

As they walk side by side their arms touch and Jeff doesn't move away, wanting the contact.

"Are you going to go with Ryan?" Jeff teases.

Annie playfully smacks his arm with a laugh, "No, but there might be a few other candidates." She feels Jeff tense a little next to her and looks up at him.

He gives her a lip smile then announces that they reached her car.

Jeff opens her door for her, "Milady."

She smiles,"Thank you."

Jeff seems to hesitate before closing the door of her crappy car. When she looks out her window, Jeff waves goodbye.

Jeff berates himself in his head, "Who waves goodbye?


	5. Chapter 5

On Thursday, after the closing of their meeting, Annie asks to talk to Jeff for a moment.

"What's up?" He asks from his seat.

Annie contemplates her words for a moment, "I know that you don't like doing extra work, but I was wondering if you could help with putting the dance together..."

He sits up straight, "Yeah, of course, I'll be glad to help."

This seems to take Annie off guard, "Really?"

Jeff shrugs, "Yup, but don't expect me to still talk to the janitors about the bathrooms."

Annie sighs and gives him a big smile, "Thank you, Jeff, and I've given Britta that task already. Ryan said he couldn't help out anymore so I needed an extra pair of hands. I appreciate it, Jeff."


	6. Chapter 6

"A little more to the right, no left. Two more steps to the left...perfect!"

Annie clasps her hands together as Jeff wipes a bead of sweat from his forehead.

"I didn't realize putting together a dance would take so much effort," he complains.

"Oh hush, it's not that bad," Annie says, fixing a bouquet of flowers on the left side of the stage.

"You can say that cause you don't have to do any of the heavy lifting," he points out.

"Oh yeah? Well how about I help you get that speaker onto the stage?" Annie puts her hands on her hips to emphasize her point.

"Okay, let's get it up there," he says with a grin.

They walk over to the medium sized speaker.

"Hoist from the bottom on three, okay?"

"Weird choice of words, but okay."

"One...two..three!"

Jeff grunts with effort and Annie lifts with all her might. Jeff holds the majority of the weight, but Annie helps as much as possible. As the near the three steps that lead to the stage Jeff barks out an order.

"I'm going to need you to go up the stairs backwards. Be careful!"

Annie cautiously goes up the stairs and they successfully get the speaker in place.

Annie sweeps a piece of hair out of her face and catches her breath, "I think I'll stick with giving the orders."

Jeff chuckles, "That's what I thought."

Annie's hands find her waist again, "You don't have to be so smug about it."

Jeff plays innocent, "Smug? Pssh I'm never smug."

They smile at each other for longer than appropriate until Annie comes to her senses and breaks the eye contact.

"I, uh, have to get back on task," she says and scurries off.

Jeff huffs, "Could've gone worse."


	7. Chapter 7

Jeff leans against the wall of the cafeteria away from the major crowd. Across the room the image of Annie, in a simple black dress that reaches mid-thigh paired with a silver sparkly mask that makes her blue eyes pop, grabs Jeff's full attention.

He sips his fruit punch as he watches her make conversation with a guy who's eyes seem to not be able to find hers.

Annie awkwardly makes an excuse of why she needs to go, and walks over to Abed. It is quite the feat since her feet were already killing her because of the heels Britta made her get.

"Hey, Abed!" She shouts over the loud music and chatter.

Abed sports a plain black suit and Jeff's white "Phantom of the Opera" type mask. Abed bobs his head at Annie.

As she walks up she notices Rachael isn't with him. "Where's Rachael?"

Abed points behind him and Annie's eyes follow his finger. She sees Rachael heading for the punch and then notices Jeff resting against the wall next to the table.

She eyes his fancy suit for a second before realizing he is looking right at her.

Annie quickly evades his gaze and turns back to Abed, "So, how do you like the dance so far?"

Abed looks around at the décor and answers, "Definitely better than our sophomore year. Britta hasn't ruined it, yet."


	8. Chapter 8

"Nice suit," Annie says as she sidles Jef, leaning her back against the wall as well.

"I know," he says with a smirk.

She swats his arm, "So conceded."

"I think I need a better mask, this thing isn't hiding my identity. Now people will know I came to a school dance," Jeff says with fake fear in his voice.

"Oh, yeah. Don't want to ruin your golden reputation as the 'too cool for school' teacher?"

Jeff laughs, "Can't ruin it if I don't have it."

Annie gives him a questioning look.

"After that whole thing last year with you, as you know, I realized I kinda liked teaching. So, I'm actually teaching them things. Giving lectures, homework, essays, fake cases. Name it and I've most likely done it or will do it," Jeff shrugs like it's no big deal.

"Awww, Jeff!" Annie wraps him in a hug for a moment before letting him go and looking up at him with a big grin. "I'm so proud of you and glad that you're happy with what you're doing!"

Jeff smiles, "Thanks, Annie. So, how are your classes going?"

She shrugs, "Just taking the required courses to get my Forensics degree. I finally got into the Blood Spatter Analysis class! I'm also taking Intro to Ladders for an easy credit."

"Ooo wow. Annie Edison taking a blow off by herself? Whoa," Jeff chuckles.

Annie rolls her eyes at him right before they light up, "Oh my gosh! I love this song!"

Jeff tilts his head to hear the music playing, "Well, didn't you pick out the songs for the playlist?"

She puts her hands on her hips, "No! Well, only a couple songs were chosen by me!"

A/N: I've written a few stories and I never planned on putting it on here, but I'm glad I did, thank you for reading and commenting!


	9. Chapter 9

"Didn't take you as a Nickelback fan."

Annie shrugs, "Well, this song. Maybe of few of their old songs, I don't know what they're doing now."

Jeff laughs, "That is true." He looks around as couples begin to crowd to the dance floor.

_"Time, is going by, so much faster than I,_

_And I'm starting to regret not spending all of it with you._

_Now I'm, wondering why, I've kept this bottled inside,_

_So I'm starting to regret not telling all of it to you."_

Jeff looks down at Annie and watches for a moment as she sways to the music. He holds out his arm. His heartbeat quickens as he asks, "Care for a dance, Milady?"

Annie's eyes go from his awaiting arm to his eyes. Jeff puts on a nervous smile, which turns to a big grin when she takes his arm with hers.

"I would love to, Milord," she responds.

A/N: So, it has been a while. I just wrote this a few minutes ago while in class and figured that I might as well put something up since I haven't in a while. Next chapter will be up later today, hopefully, and it will continues right after this. By the way the song is called Never Gonna Be Alone by Nickelback. Go listen if you want. Thank you all for reading.


	10. Chapter 10

Jeff's hands find Annie's waist and hers meet at the back of his neck. They move to the melody and relax into each other's touch.

Jeff brushes a piece of hair from Annie's face. Her eyes flutter up to his shyly.

"You're so beautiful, Annie," he says with fondness and sincerity flooding his eyes.

Annie blushes and watches their feet glide synchronously.

Jeff pulls her in close and she leans into his embrace as they continue to rock side to side.

"I'm really glad you're here...with me," Jeff says softly into her ear.

Annie looks up, searching his eyes for something to show he didn't mean it, but comes up empty.

Jeff stares back at her, examining her expression to gauge her reaction to his words.

Annie beams at him, "So am I."

He tucks the pesky strand of hair behind her ear and then gently cups her cheek.

Jeff begins to dip his head down as Annie raises a bit on her toes...until there's a loud screeching from the speakers.

"Everyone please stay calm, but if you could all please make your way to the quad that'd be in your best interest."

Jeff looks to the front of the cafeteria and sees Abed holding the mic. He looks back to Annie who has seems slightly frustrated and flustered. "Let's go."

He grabs Annie's hand and leads them to the Abed and Britta. "What the hell is going on, Abed?"


	11. Chapter 11

Abed pushes them out the cafeteria doors without an answer. Once they get to the crowd, they see a huge inflatable projector screen in the center of the quad.

"Abed, I'll ask again. What the hell is this?" Jeff asks sternly.

Abed points to the screen, "Shh. It's about to start."

A countdown begins on the screen.

3...2...1..

Abed appears on the screen fixing the camera shot coming off as oblivious that it's rolling.

Jeff looks over at Annie who seems to be ticked about something and impatient. He's sure that the ticked off part is due to the fact that Abed just ruined her party to show the school his new film.

Annie glances at Jeff, catching him watching her. She smiles and walks over.

"Hey," she greets casually with a bump of her shoulder to his arm.

"Hey," he replies, "I can't believe Abed thought it was okay to shut down your party for this."

Annie shrugs, "I will definitely be having a talk with him later, but if there's a possibility that this could help pay his part of the rent then I allow it."

"How is Britta paying for her share?"

"She got a job at a new bar that has a few more customers than the last one," Annie says with her eyes on the scree, but not paying attention to what is on it.

"That's good. It must be tough living with Britta. Did you build her a blanket fort for privacy?" Jeff asks with a laugh.

Annie shakes her head and laughs too, "No, actually Shirley gave is her old pull out couch so Britta sleeps on there."

They stand side by side silently watching the sci-fy movie unfold into madness. The actors seem to like to make eye contact with the camera a lot and the guns are water guns.

After about 30 minutes Annie realizes something and walks to Abed.

"Abed, can I talk to you for a second?" she asks as she pulls him by the arm from the group of people. "Where did you get money to pay for the projector screen?! And the projector!"

"I've been saving up," he says simply.

Annie puts her hands on her hips, "So, these past few months when you told me you could only afford to pay a portion of your portion of the rent you were really just scamming me and saving money for this?!"

"Sorry," Abed states, "I've gotta go now. See you at home."

Annie watched him walk away, slack jawed. She jumps when a hand rests on her shoulder.

"Oh! Jeff, what's up?" Annie asks slightly startled.

"You seemed troubled so I thought you'd wanna...I don't know...talk to someone?" Jeff says hesitantly.

Annie grins and nods, then gets him up to speed.

"Wow. Abed sure has become good at being selfish," Jeff jokes.

Annie rolls her eyes, "Well, as I said, I'll talk to him another time about all that. But, right now, all I wanna do is get out of this dress. It's so uncomfortable."

"Get a cab back to my place?" Jeff jokes with a smirk.

"Not quite yet," Annie says with a sly smile before patting Jeff's shoulder and walking away.

"Wait...not yet?"


	12. Chapter 12

The screen goes dark and Abed shouts, "That's a wrap! Thank you for coming. You can leave now."

The crowd dissipates, leaving the quad empty besides Britta, Annie, and Jeff.

"Wow, they sure left fast," Jeff murmurs.

"Where'd Abed go?" Britta asks.

The three look around.

"Ummm... Abed?" Annie calls out into the night.

"Well, this has been great, but I have a shift at the bar in like thirty minutes so I'm gonna head out," Britta says and escapes to her car.

Jeff shifts on his feet awkwardly, "Shall I take you home now?"

Annie laughs, "Sounds good."


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N- So, I've never said it but everyone knows: I do not own Community or the characters in this story that is mine. Anywayyyy I'm very sorry for the super long delay! I've been busy with the end of school, moving from Hawaii, visiting family in PA, visiting family in FL, then I gotta go to Orlando, and now I have to find a home in Pensacola! I don't know the next time I'll get anything up for any of my stories, but I have gotten a little done for "Aloha Spirit." Also, if anyone has any suggestions for anything just put it in the comments, like if you want something specific to happen or something written separately. ANYWAY, thank you all for reading! **

_**SUNDAY NIGHT**_

The group has a collective shiver as a cold breeze rushes in from the east.

"Annie! We are here now so can you hurry up and explain why we are standing in an empty lot in the middle of the night?" Britta asks impatiently.

Annie glares at Britta before moving her attention to the rest of the group. "Okay, as you are all aware of the situation we are in," she looks at the blank stares, "which is that we are very low on money. Since my attempt at bringing in some funds was shut down by…someone, I had been racking my brain for another way. We are here because I just figured it out! Greendale is going to host a bonfire right here!"

Jeff, Abed, and Britta exchange glances, communicating silently.

"Sounds great. Okay, let's head home," Jeff announces and starts to make his way to his car.

Annie steps right in his way. "Wait! Are we not going to discuss this?"

Jeff places his hands lightly on both of her arms and moves her to the side, "We can discuss this tomorrow when we're all awake and in a meeting designated for discussing events pertaining to Greendale."

Annie frowns up at him, "Fine."

"Okay, I'm going home now," Jeff directs at Abed and Britta, "Have fun hearing all about it in the car ride home."

_**MONDAY**_

As Jeff had promised, Annie explained how the bonfire could help Greendale and the Dean approved this idea as long as he could contribute to the decorations.

Jeff was also right about Annie talking Britta and Abed's ears off the night before.

"Man, one time was definitely enough," Britta complains after the Dean finally exits the room.

Annie glares at Britta and goes back to her paperwork without a word.

Jeff leans back in his chair, "I'm actually kind of looking forward to it. I mean as much as I can be for a school activity, but it is different than our regular cafeteria dances." He looks over to Annie and nudges her hand, "I'll help out, but I'm not moving huge speakers this time."

Annie smiles happily, "Thanks, Jeff! Also, don't be such a big baby, it wasn't that bad. Why have all those muscles if you aren't going to use them to lift heavy things?"

Abed's eyes dart back and forth between Annie and Jeff.

Jeff flexes his arms a bit, "Oh, these? No, these are just for show."

Britta groans, "Oh my god, you're such an egotist."

Jeff smirks and checks his watch, "Well, this has been a blast, but I have a class to teach in like ten minutes."

He slides out of his chair and heads out the door with his phone in hand.

"Jeff! Hey! Wait up."

Jeff looks up from his phone to find Annie hurriedly walking to meet him. He looks around the halls, "Uh, whatcha need?"

"Can I talk to you? In private," Annie whispers as she eyes the people passing them.

"Yeah, yeah let's go to my office," Jeff places his hand on the small of her back, guiding her through the hallway.

Annie enters his office first, and Jeff shuts the door behind him.

"So, what do you need to talk to me about?" Jeff asks after sitting in his chair.

Annie takes a seat on the corner of his desk, "Well, I thought we'd talk about what happened Friday…"

Jeff leans forward to rest his elbows on the desktop, "Oh, yeah? I'm intrigued now."

Annie fiddles with the pens in the mug on his desk, "Well, I had fun, and I was thinking we could do it again sometime."

"I was thinking the same thing," Jeff says with an ever-growing smirk, "Maybe we could Wednesday night."

"On a school night?" Annie asks horrified and then recovered quickly, "Um, I mean, I can check my schedule to see if I'm available."

Jeff holds back a laugh at her attempt to be nonchalant, "Sounds like a plan. So, was that all?"

Annie hops off his desk with a smile, "Yes, that's all. See you at lunch."

A/N: Thank you! You should go read my other stories right now if you haven't already!


	14. Chapter 14

**_WEDNESDAY NIGHT_**

Three knocks resonate from the door.

Jeff bounces up from his couch, pausing to straighten his button-up. He swings open the door with a bright smile at his very welcomed visitor. "Please come in, Milady."

Annie blushes a little as she slides past him into the apartment. She places a paper bag on the kitchen counter and Jeff examines it right after.

"Hmm, what'd you bring?" he asks.

"Well, if you would just look inside you'd find out," Annie remarks.

He smirks and pulls out a bottle of Anne de K Pinot Grigio. Jeff places it on the counter, "What is this for?"

Annie shrugs as she searches for two wineglasses, "I just want to enjoy a nice bottle of white wine as we watch our show. It was on sale, I saved like seven dollars." She turns back to him, "Do you want ice in yours?"

"What makes you think I'm drinking?" Jeff inquires with a grin.

Annie puts on her formidable face, "Because I spent twenty-two dollars on this bottle of alcohol."

Jeff takes the wine and fills the two glasses, then gently drops in an ice cube for each. He hands one to Annie as he brings the other to his lips. Jeff gives out an appreciative hum at the flavor, "Not bad."

"Oh, well that's good. I don't really know my wines. I hate ordering a glass or buying a bottle. The guy at the counter recommended it." Annie takes a sip and scrunches up her nose. "It needs another ice cube." She goes to the fridge behind Jeff.

He rests his elbows on the counter and casually drinks in peace… until a chill takes over him as an ice cube slides down his back. He nearly spits up his mouthful. Jeff coughs and puts his glass down carefully as he pulls at his shirt to get out the ice. He hears Annie laughing and looks over at her menacingly, "So that's how you want to play?"

Annie leans back against the counter. "I don't know what you're referring to," she tries to say with a straight face but fails.

"It's on now!" Jeff darts for the freezer and Annie scatters from the kitchen. He grabs a handful of ice and chases after her into the living room.

Annie makes it to the opposite side of the couch from Jeff. They follow each other around it slowly.

"Just give up now and I might be nice," Jeff advises.

Annie shakes her head, "No way. You won't get the chance to get me back." She darts back into the kitchen, grabbing an ice cube of her own. Annie holds it out, threatening Jeff who stopped just outside of the kitchen.

Annie burst out into the living room again, but is stopped short of the bathroom by a hand wrapping around her arm.

They fall onto the couch with a grunt.

Jeff grins as he finds himself, with an almost melted ice cube in hand, over Annie. "Look who won," he whispers.

He runs the ice along Annie's jaw then down her neck, letting it melt, watching as it disappears under her tank top.

Annie shivers from the cold, and the look in Jeff's hooded eyes when they meet hers. He locks his gaze with hers as he lightly grabs her wrist, bringing her hand to his face. Jeff peels her fingers out of a fist, and slowly takes the ice cube from her palm.

Annie jumps at the feeling of his tongue on her skin.

Jeff places kisses along the sensitive skin of the inside of her arm, leaving goosebumps in his wake.

Annie cups Jeff's jaw, tugs him up from his search, and closes the miniscule space between their lips. He threads through her hair, pulling lightly, producing a moan from Annie. Jeff kisses her even more passionately with the words he can't seem to say on the tip of his tongue that dances with hers, bringing a moan out of himself. Annie revels in coldness of his tongue contrasting with the warmth of hers.

Jeff unzips Annie's sweat jacket and helps her out of it in just a moment of breath between kisses.

As their kissing gets more heated, their movements get more confident.

His hands slide up her body, making her squirm. Jeff's hand inches under Annie's tank top as she explores the muscles of his back.

Jeff kisses down her neck and nips at her collarbone as he nudges up Annie's shirt. She snaps back to reality when Jeff goes to pull her tank top over her head.

Annie stops his movements, "Wait, Jeff."

He pushes himself up on one arm above her with his head bowed and his breathing rough. "Yeah. Yeah, you're right, we can't… we shouldn't. Not now," Jeff mutters.

Annie nods as she readjusts her shirt, her heart still pounding. "We should probably…"

Jeff raises his head making their lips mere inches away from each other. Annie holds her breath, forgetting what she was saying. His eyes flicker to her lips. Jeff wets his lips, "Um, yeah. Sorry for nearly crushing you to death." He carefully maneuvers himself from his position over Annie without touching her or looking at her heaving chest in just her little tank top.

Once off the couch, Jeff awkwardly stands in front of Annie as she pulls her sweat jacket back on and rights her ponytail.

Annie glances up and sees Jeff's awkward shifting from foot to foot. She gets up, deciding to do something about the tension.

The room stays silent as Annie gets their wine from the kitchen, a bag of chips (Let's of course), and a blanket. She makes herself comfortable on the couch before placing the chips and wine on the coffee table. "Are you going to stand all night or enjoy some wine and chips while watching reality TV?"

Jeff was expecting her to want to talk about what just happened on the couch that she is currently sitting on and he is making his way to with a smile locked on his face without further thought...

**A/N: I have a little continued right after this point. Thank you for still reading even after a big chunk of time with no chapters! Comments and reviews are cool cool cool. If you want to follow me on twitter: Annie4theWin **

**Dracup out! *Drops mic***


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: Sorry for the two week delay! Thank you for reading and commenting. Keep it up! :)**

The night proceeds similar to their previous "outing" with the notable difference of the distance between one another on the couch.

Annie tries to keep a fair amount of space between herself and Jeff, but her toes get really chilly and the blanket they're sharing is too short to reach her feet sitting regular. She looks to Jeff, who is focused on the screen, and slowly raises her legs to hide under the warmth of the blanket. She's almost in the clear when she accidently hits Jeff's forearm.

He jumps, "What the hell?! Was that your foot? Holy crap your toes are freezing."

Annie frowns, "Well, maybe if you didn't keep the air conditioning on so high I wouldn't be nearing frost bite." She huddles under the blanket, bringing it up to her chin, causing her to lean closer to Jeff.

"It is only 69 degrees in here. That is not cold. It feels nice in here," Jeff argues defiantly.

"Then why are you staying under the blanket?" she asks smartly.

He looks down at the navy blue plush blanket, "It's soft. I'm a blanket person, okay?"

Annie brightens, "Me too! Like who would choose a pillow over a blanket? I'd just roll the blanket into pillow if I really had to."

Jeff rests his head back against the couch cushion with a yawn, "Yeah, I've always loved to wrap up in blankets."

Annie pokes his cheek. "Hey, no sleeping yet," she says, but her body betrays her words and she yawns.

He feels Annie rest her head on his shoulder and he sighs.

Jeff wakes suddenly and he checks his watch telling him that it's nearing midnight. He tries to stretch, but a little body is curled up with him in his prone position on the couch. Jeff breathes in the sweet smell of Annie's hair and refrains from smoothing his fingers through it. He shifts a little, and Annie snuggles further into him.

Jeff brushes a hair out of the way to whisper in her ear, "It's midnight." She murmurs something, but doesn't get up. "C'mon, the bed is more comfortable."

Annie feels herself rising from the couch, and scrambles to secure her arms behind Jeff's neck. "Whatcha doin'?" she asks sleepily.

Jeff doesn't answer, just rests her on his bed before going to his side and getting under the covers. He lifts them up for her, "It's late, and I don't want you driving. Just sleep."

Annie succumbs to her exhaustion and burrows under the fluffy comforter and luxurious sheets on top of the big pillow-top bed.

"Good night, Annie."

"Night, Jeff."


	16. Chapter 16

"Music, check."

"Food, check."

"Beverages, check."

"Is there going to be alcohol?" Jeff interrupts.

Annie frowns at the pause in their final checklist before the bonfire begins, "Jeff, this is a school function we can't give out alcohol." He groans. "Anyway, please tell me that you completed your task."

Jeff crosses his arms and nods, "Yeah, I got all the stuff for the fire." He looks across the table, "What are you doing back? You didn't help out with the dance, but now you decide to join the committee."

Chang shrugs, "The Dean insisted, and you guys never said if I could come back to the group or not."

"Okay, whatever," Jeff mumbles in disinterest.

"Hey, so, Annie, the kennel said that they're raising the price for Daniel's stay. So, before the end of next week I need to get him in the apartment. Any luck with getting the…whoever to let us have a cat on the lot?" Britta asks wringing her hands.

Annie closes her binder and consults her day planner before answering, "The landlord said that we can discuss the matter Sunday afternoon." She checks her watch and gasps, "Okay, it's three and the festivities begin at six, so I need everyone to go change into their clothes that I told you all to bring."

No one but Jeff and Annie get up.

"Seriously, guys?!" Annie asks disappointed.

Abed shrugs, "I'm fine with wearing this to get sweaty in."

"Ditto," Britta adds.

Chang slumps in his chair, "No one told me that. Now my favorite shirt is going to be ruined!"

"Chang, we didn't know that you were even a part of the committee until five minutes ago," Jeff counters as he slings a workout band over his shoulder and heads for the bathroom.

Annie takes a plastic bag out of her backpack and follows in suit. "Hey, thanks for actually listening to my suggestion."

"Well, thanks for the heads up. I didn't want to get sweat stains on my one hundred dollar shirt, or dirty up my three hundred dollar jeans," Jeff says with a smirk.

Annie laughs, "Hmm I didn't realize how expensive sweaters from Old Navy were." Not paying attention, she steps on a soda can and slips. She almost falls on her butt right into the bathroom door but Jeff is there, and clumsily saves her.

Jeff lifts her up and pins her up against the wall just inside the bathroom. "You take that back. This is a Banana Republic sweater. Much better than Old Navy," he huffs out.

Annie's eyes flicker to his lips as he speak, and hurriedly looks up to answer. She licks her lips, "My mistake."

Her heart races as Jeff's eyes linger on her lips. She places a hand on his chest, feeling his heart thumping fast as well.

Jeff takes the other hand by the wrist and holds it firmly against the wall next to her head before dipping down to meet her lips eagerly. Annie stands on her tip toes to reciprocate with the same amount of intensity. Jeff feels her struggles and drops both hands to under her thighs to raise her up. Annie wraps her arms around his neck and tightens her legs around his waist.

Annie threads her fingers through his perfectly gelled hair as he slides his tongue past her lips. She scrapes her nails down his back and Jeff can't hold back a moan. He impulsively rubs his hips against hers seeking friction, and Annie grinds back down against him.

In the midst of their heated make out they don't hear the door open until the person clears their throat loudly.

Jeff nearly drops Annie in surprise and she grips his shoulders tightly as they both look to see who the intruder is.

"Oh, uh, hey, Ryan," Annie greets uneasily from her still raised position in Jeff's arms.

Ryan smiles awkwardly at them, "Hey, Annie and the law professor, right?"

Jeff shifts Annie to his right arm, and holds his left out to Ryan. "Yeah, Jeff." They shake hands as Annie ducks her head in embarrassment. "If you could keep this to yourself that'd be great. A tight heavy lid, okay?"

Ryan nods, "I understand. Annie, you never told me you had a boyfriend, I told you about mine."

Annie's head snaps up, "Oh, he's not my-"

He puts his hands up. "No need to explain," he says with a sly grin before entering a stall.

Jeff gently lets Annie down and they avoid eye contact until she leaves to change. He sighs, dragging a hand over his face.

Quickly changing into his tank top and running shorts, he evades Ryan's knowing stare as he flees the bathroom. When he gets back into the study room Abed gives him a knowing glance once he sits.

A moment later Annie enters and sits rigidly in her spot. She straightens her ponytail and tries to focus on the to-do list. Her eyes are drawn to Jeff as he runs his fingers through his (somehow still) perfect hair. She feels her own fingers tingle at the memory of doing the same thing to him. Jeff meets her gaze and smiles softly, making her blush. Annie briefly looks down at her paper before rising from her seat.

"Okay! Everyone ready to go?" she asks with fake cheer.

"Have been for some time," Britta remarks. Annie glares at her.

The rest of the group gets up with some groans, but no complaints yet.

Jeff falls to the back as they follow Annie to the vacant lot across the street from campus. Abed lets the girls and Chang go ahead of them, dropping back to walk alongside Jeff.

"You and Annie took quite a while to get changed," Abed starts with.

Jeff twiddles his thumbs nervously, "I was gone for like eight minutes. You're not seriously insinuating that something, are you? Because that's absurd."

Abed looks at him with his usual blank stare. "All I said was that it took you longer to get dressed than I thought you did," he states and walks off.

Jeff curses under his breath.

When they reach the lot it's not so vacant. People are bustling all around getting the bonfire and the activity booths set up while others are grabbing trays of food from the back of a truck.

Annie turns around abruptly and claps to get the group's attention, "You all have your assigned areas so please go there now."

They all disperse but Jeff who catches up to Annie. "I think Abed knows or is on the verge of knowing," he whispers.

Annie shrugs, "Knows about what? There's nothing going on here."

Jeff gapes at her, "Wait, what?"

She pulls him by the arm, bringing them behind a stack of wood. "Jeff, we never talked about what happened Wednesday or the time before that. I was going to tell you that I couldn't have any distractions, but then ya know...happened before I had the chance to tell you. I'm sorry, but I really need to focus on my work this year."

Jeff shrinks inside, but keeps tough exterior, "Yeah, yeah you're right. I was thinking the same thing. Friends?"

Annie's smile reaches her eyes, "Yeah, friends."

She hugs him tight, and, without a moment of hesitation, Jeff hugs her back.

"Now let's go make Greendale some money."

A/N: Was going to wait to do a double chapter update since wifi is back on, but I don't want to chance it. Thank you for reading and commenting!


	17. Chapter 17

The sun is just beginning to dip behind the clouds when people begin to show to the fundraiser. Music plays, the smell of food is in the air, and Britta isn't messing anything up.

"Thank you for coming! Thank you for coming. Welcome. Thank you for your help!" Annie greets newcomers before rushing off to do another check of the booths.

Jeff sits grumpily next to the pile of wood and junk waiting for the moment when he finally gets to leave.

"Hey! Everything is looking good so far!" Annie says cheerfully when she pops up next to him.

"I'd hope so. People just started getting here. Most Greendale things take a little while to get out of hand."

Annie folds her arms over her chest, "Well, this time it's different. This is my baby and nothing is going to ruin it."

Jeff smiles his "Annie smile", but it fades quickly when he remembers their talk. "I hope it does go well, Annie. It's about time Greendale gets better. But, ya know, not that much better 'cause this is Greendale."

A/N: Real short but wanted to get something on here finally. Sorry about the very long "intermission". Thanks for reading.


	18. Chapter 18

"Everybody? Hello? Hi, my name is Annie. As head of the Preserve Greendale Committee I'd like to thank all of you for coming out and helping us keep Greendale thriving," Annie exclaims proudly. She looks to Jeff and nods.

He lights a match and flicks it into the wood. Jeff grabs the big C they created and hands it to Annie.

She holds up the wood C, "This represents our rival school City College! This year is ours! We will improve Greendale and be the best community college in our community!" Annie throws the C in the bonfire and the crowd erupts in cheering and clapping.

She jumps down off the stage and Jeff stables her, taking hold of her forearms. Annie looks up at him, his eyes sad. He lets go off her and stands back a step.

"This was a great idea, Annie. This year will be great."

Just as he finishes his sentence a loud noise comes from the school.

Jeff and Annie run to the Dean.

"What's going on?" Jeff asks.

"I don't know!" he says in a panic.

They all turn to look at the campus and see someone briskly walking across the parking lot.

"Garrett?" Britta yells.

He approaches the group, his breathing labored.

"What happened, Garrett?" Annie asks him worriedly.

Garrett looks up, his eyes wild and sweat glistening on his brow, and screams, "Frisbees!"

A/N: So this is the connection to season six, just starting after the roof collapsed. I'm going to skip to the end of cannon season six in the next chapter. Thank you for reading up to this point! Hope you enjoyed that "half" of the story. Part 2 is in the making


	19. Chapter 19

The second time visiting the airport in the same year is a happier moment for Jeff. He cleaned his Lexus (of alcohol bottles) inside and out just for this.

Annie's flight has landed and she hurriedly makes her way to the baggage claim, a big grin stuck on her face the whole way. Once she lugs her bag off the carousel, Annie scurries to the exit to meet Jeff. Her breath speeds up as she scans the long line of cars. She can't fight the even bigger smile when she spots Jeff who had already been watching her with an equally large smile. Annie collects her mind and focuses on walking an appropriate pace to him, not sprinting into his big, strong arms.

Jeff wraps his arms around her and Annie's head rests on his chest. She can feel the fast beat of his heart, matching hers. After almost a minute they let each other go.

"Hey," Jeff says quietly.

"Hey," Annie replies.

He opens the car door for her before taking her bag and throwing into the trunk. Jeff takes his place in the driver's seat and looks to Annie.

"Ready to go home?"

Annie nods, "Of course!"

The ride back to Greendale is pretty silent since they talked, texted, snapchatted, or FaceTimed almost everyday.

Annie can't sit still in her seat as they near her apartment. She doesn't care that it'll be pretty empty, just excited to be back.

"Welcome home," Jeff announces when he parks. He pulls her bag out and proceeds towards the propped open door.

"Oh, Jeff, you don't have to come up. I can take my bag," Annie says while twiddling her thumbs.

Jeff shakes his head. "Nonsense. C'mon," he says as he gestures for her to walk with him.

When they reach the door, Annie pulls out her keys and looks up at Jeff. "I think we should talk about...stuff soon, right?"

Jeff nods slowly, thinking out his words. "Yeah, we should. How about coffee tomorrow or Sunday? Brunch maybe?" He cringes at the word brunch.

Annie smiles and does her little happy-hop-twist that Jeff hasn't seen in a while, too long in fact, and it makes him smile big like an idiot.

She pushes the door open is greeted by a shower of confetti.

"Welcome home!"

Annie takes in all the decorations, admiring the handiwork, but not looking forward to cleaning it up. "Aw! You guys!" She's still looking around when she's engulfed in a boney-armed hug. "Abed?!"

He lets her go with a confused face, "I thought you enjoyed hugs?"

"I do! What're you doing home?"

"The show got canceled after four episodes. It didn't even last as long as Firefly, but I have to admit, it wasn't that great," Abed says glumly.

Annie pats his shoulder, "It's okay, you have next time. I know for a fact that you have plenty of ideas that you could make your own TV series about."

Abed shrugs and walks over to Jeff.

"Hey, Britta!" Annie exclaims before forcing her into a hug.

"Hey, Annie. We missed you," Britta says with a smile.

"I meant to ask you awhile ago, but how'd you afford rent?"

"Funny story. You see, Troy actually paid for all of it," Britta explains.

"I've been sending you my share of the rent! What've you been doing with it?" Annie questions with narrowed eyes and her arms crossed.

Britta avoids eye contact, "Well, I got you and Abed welcome home gifts, and a lil somethin somethin for myself."

Before Annie can say anything Britta runs to "her" room, and comes back with a big box.

Britta thrusts the box at Annie, "Here you go."

Annie gives up glaring at Britta to look into the box. Annie gasps in delight and surprise, "Oh my gosh! Britta! I love it! Thank you so much!"

Annie takes the box to the couch with her. Jeff eyes Britta as he follows Annie.

Annie pulls out the dress, admiring its design and material. She inspects the zipper, the size, and checks for stains.

"How'd you know what size to get?" Annie asks as she stands and holds it up against her.

"I checked your closet first, but I decided to not risk it so I called Abed," Britta answers proudly.

"This is really great, Britta. I needed some more formal dresses that could also be worn for interviews, an internship, or a job, so this is perfect." Annie puts the dress down to hug Britta again.

"You should try it on," Jeff blurts out accidentally. He quickly takes another sip of his scotch and avoids a knowing look from Britta.

Over the summer Britta had forced him to get out of his apartment and do things instead of wallow until Annie was able to talk. She noticed an increase in the amount of time he spent on his phone on their outings and the amount of pictures he was taking using snap chat. They weren't the usual overthought pictures to make himself look the best, he even took pictures of silly faces. Britta had definitely noticed the closeness of them when they walked in, but she wasn't judging. She was almost, in a way, relieved.

"Yeah, you should go try it on real quick to make sure it fits," Britta suggests.

Annie shrugs,"Alright," she points her finger at Britta,"but I'm starving so when I get out I expect a big plate ready for me."

Annie practically skips to her room because she's so full of joy. She quickly changes into the Ted Baker London dress, trying not to think how much Britta spent on it. The smooth material slides over her skin, easily the best made clothing she owns now. She pulls the belt tight and smooths the skirt down that reaches just last her knees. Annie smiles at her reflection. The maroon top is easy to match with lipstick or nail polish and the belt and skirt are black so she finds her simple black heels to put on. After fixing her hair she peeks out her door before stepping out.

Jeff's eyes immediately flash up from his phone, his mouth slightly parted.

Annie does a little twirl, "How's it look?"

"Looks great," Abed says giving a thumbs up.

"Wow, it looks so good, Annie," Britta praises.

"You look so beautiful," Jeff says breathily and then clears his throat. "It looks fantastic."

Annie's cheeks flush and looks down at her toes, "Thanks guys. I'm going to get out of this now before I eat and accidentally get something on it."

Jeff watches her as she turns and walks into her room, her eyes catching his as the rake up her body one last time before she closes the door. He gets up to get a refill and ends up being cornered in the kitchen by Britta.

"Could you be any more obvious?"

He shoots back a small glass full of scotch before answering. "Obvious about what exactly?"

Britta raises an eyebrow, "You know exactly what I'm talking about. Since when have you been so open about your attraction to Annie?"

Jeff shrugs, "I didn't say anything. All I did was give her a compliment just like yours. Nothing different here."

"I'm not referring to what you said. Your face is just like...I don't know...more open, I guess. Unless it's just because I'm a Psych major and can identify people's emotions through facial expressions and body language," Brirra states.

Before Jeff can respond, Annie pops out of her room and heads towards them.

Britta points a finger at him. "We're not done here, mister,"she says and pretends to busy herself.

Jeff hands a full plate to Annie.

"Oh my gosh, real food finally. Thanks, Jeff."

He crosses his arms, feeling Britta observing him, and nods. "No problem, Annie. I'm glad you're back. Now you can help me with this quarter's syllabus and lesson plans," he says with a smirk.

"You didn't start any planning yet? Jeff!"

"Yeah, yeah. I know I'm lazy, but now you're here so I can get stuff done," he pauses, "Anyway, go sit down and eat. Want anything to drink? Appletini?"

Annie grins, "Do you even know how to make that?"

"I'd be willing to learn for you."

A/N: I decided to start at the end of the summer after season six instead of right after the end of season six. I do plan to mention more things about the summer of course. Thank you for reading. Comments, favorites, and follows are much appreciated:)


	20. Chapter 20

"Hey, you ready to go?" Jeff asks again as he waits impatiently by the door of apartment 303.

"You were early. It's not my fault that I planned to be ready at the time you said." Annie snatches her pocketbook and keys as Jeff herds her out the door. "So, where are we going?"

Jeff scrolls through a page on his phone. "There's a little coffee shop like a ten minute walk from here that got a good rating."

"It's so cold out though!" Annie wraps her jacket around her tighter.

"You should've worn something heavier." Annie glares at him. "Hold on, I have an extra coat in my car." He runs to his Lexus and brings back the coat.

"I can bend my elbows in this one, right?"

"Hey, don't joke about one of my "crazytown banana-pants" moments."

His hand covers his heart in fake hurt. Annie smacks it down, "Oh hush."

Jeff holds out his arm for Annie and she takes it after a moment. "Britta told me that since you're gonna stay to finish your degree at Greendale and won't be affiliated with FBI for awhile that she wants to throw a "more intimate" party, if ya know what I mean."

Annie rolls her eyes, "You can tell her I'm not smoking pot with her."

Jeff smirks down at Annie's furrowed brow. "You're thinking about it though. Aren't you? I mean, to me, it seems like there're more pros than cons."

"Are you suggesting I make a pros and cons list? I can draw one up when we get back," Annie says excitedly.

Jeff groans, "You could definitely use some relaxation time."

Annie sticks her tongue out at him and he does the same. "Have you done it before?"

"Smoke? Yeah, of course," He shrugs. "It was back in high school and a little more recently, too."

"You guys did not smoke in my apartment did you?" Annie asks appalled.

Jeff laughs. "Yeah, just a lil bit. It's not like it left a smell for long and it was only once. Well, twice. Duncan was there."

"Nice of him to drop by," Annie says sarcastically.

Jeff bumps her shoulder. "C'mon it'll be fun and if you don't like it we will never bother you again." His smirk grows as he sees her crack.

"Ugh, fine. And so this was your idea, too?" Jeff shrugs and Annie swats his arm, but keeps her hand there. "I guess it could be fun to let loose. Go loosey-goosey like Britta suggested so long ago."

"Loosey-goosey? Sounds like more great advise from Dr. Perry."

Annie looks up at the sky, enjoying the sun on her skin. "Hey, Britta is actually getting pretty good at helping and listening. I wouldn't say doctor yet, but great listener and decent advise giver for sure. Now that I'm back and since it's just her and me, I hope to get closer to her and maybe help her with some stuff."

"Did she tell you about the stuff with Duncan?" Jeff asks curious about how much Britta actually talks to Annie. His answer comes from a confused look from Annie.

"Elaborate, please."

"Oh, you know, just Ian and his attempts at getting with Britta paid off," Jeff explains. "I'm not gonna say more. Both of them made me "promise" that I wouldn't tell anyone, but I mean, it's you." Annie smiles. "Anyway, just ask Britta. It's a step to being closer, right?"

Annie nods, "Yes and I will bring it up soon when it feels right."

"That's the place up there," Jeff points to a little store with a hand painted sign over the door. "Sunrise Café. Looks cozy."

"It's cute. C'mon," Annie says as she pulls him along with her.

They get seated immediately and order their coffee.

"This place is actually nice. Pretty décor," Annie observes the paintings and other pieces of art.

Jeff nods, "Yeah, and they're actually selling everything on the walls." He looks at the painting beside him and grabs the little price tag. "Wow, very expensive. Maybe I should become an artist and sell my stuff here."

"Yeah, but your art has to be decent to make it up there," Annie teases.

"Man another low blow. I know I'm terrible at pottery, but I excel at coloring."

Their food comes and they enjoy it in a peaceful silence.

Jeff leans back in his chair after finishing and sips on his coffee as he looks at Annie over the rim.

She glances up from her food, "What's that look for?"

Jeff shrugs and just smiles, "This is nice."

Annie smiles around her bite of food, "Yeah, it is."

Jeff leans his elbows on the table, looking very interested in his silverware. "Please tell me you didn't save some of those really lame Snapchats?"

"Sorry to disappoint, but of course I saved the really lame ones. They're cute," Annie laughs at Jeff's faux grimace. "Oh, c'mon, like you didn't save certain ones."

Jeff smirks, "Almost every single one."

She blushes and pushes around the scraps of her omelette around on her plate. "So, do you want to talk?"

"Aren't we already?" Annie narrows her eyes at him. "Okay, okay. It was a joke." Jeff sighs, "You've hopefully noticed that I've been, well, more open about certain feelings towards you. And, those feelings have been very present for quite some time." He folds his hands on the table close to hers. "I just want you to know something, but I don't want you to just say something back because you feel obligated to or whatever. I don't want to hold you back in several departments, but I need you to know that I love you." Jeff released a big breath,"Wow, that feels really good to say finally. I mean I've been practicing, but it's completely different saying it to you." When he looks back to Annie tears had filled her eyes, and he quickly takes hold of her hand, squeezing it.

Annie wipes away her tears with her other hand. "Jeff, of course I love you, too. You're not holding me back from anything by telling me that either. I've felt the same way for way too long. I love you, Jeff, and I need you to know that I love everything about you."

Jeff's grin widens at Annie's equally big smile. "So, is this our first date?"

"I suppose it could be considered that. Maybe we could have our second date somewhere a little more formal. Get dressed up, maybe? I know you love to wear a good suit," Annie suggests.

"Indeed I do. Maybe tomorrow night? I'll pick you up at seven."

Annie pretends to think about it, "What makes you think I'll drop all my plans to have dinner with you?"

Jeff leans close to her, "Because you find me very sexy and irresistible. Oh, and you love me."

"All very true," she says and moves her hand to rest on Jeff's cheek. Just as they lips were about to touch the waitress arrives to take their dishes.

Annie sits up straight in her chair, avoiding eye contact with a growing blush. Jeff just leans back casually and thanks the waitress as he hands her his card to speed up the process.

A/N: So, uh, hi! It's been quite some time. Life happens I guess and stuff is put on the back burner. To be honest I've had this written for a while but I didn't know if this was what I wanted to happen. But, I'm settling on this. I hope the ending of the chapter wasn't too cheesy. I didn't feel like dragging their will they/won't they thing on further (unlike the six years Dan Harmon did) so this is how it's going to be. Thank you for reading, taking time to comment, and liking or favoriting!


	21. Chapter 21

"Ugh! I can't stand this any longer. It's so boring!" Jeff throws down a large stack of paper containing the outline of his syllabus.

"Jeff! You agreed to do this and we can't just stop now," Annie states resolutely. At Jeff's puppy dog face, she caves. "Okay, maybe a short break."

Jeff grins proudly as he leans back against the soft cushions of his couch and sets his feet on the coffee table.

"Hey! Watch your feet!" Annie swipes his feet back off the table with a frown. "You got dirt on my paper. You should consider maybe not wearing your shoes indoors."

"Maybe I like to be ready at the drop of a hat," Jeff counters but takes off his boots anyway.

"Thank you," Annie says pleased with her boyfriend's "sacrifice".

"So, what would you like to do on our 'short break'?" Jeff asks with a smirk.

Annie runs a hand up Jeff's arm slowly. "Hmm, I was thinking something that would require us to be in bed and less clothes."

"Oh, is that so?" Jeff perks up, his elbows on his knees and his chin in his palm, smirking up at Annie. He sees a mischievous glint in her eyes.

Annie takes his hand, "Follow me."

...

"Okay, this is not at all what I was expecting." Jeff lays on his side as Annie snuggles up close to him in her pajama shorts and a t-shirt.

"What? I didn't say anything that wasn't true. We do have less clothes on and we are in bed. I need a nap, so shh," Annie smiles at him when he pouts but accepts his fate.

"This is fine, but if we're gonna take a nap in the middle of the day then we need to commit." Jeff takes Annie in his arms and flips her over so she's the "little spoon". "There. Better nap position. Now sleep."

...

A/N: Hi (guilty smile) sorry for being gone for so long, some stuff happened. I feel more guilty because I started writing another story for a different show (it's for Chuck, if you like that show you should definitely read it). Anyway wanted to get something up to show life and that I haven't given up on this story! Thank you for reading, and comm/fav/following.


	22. Chapter 22

Britta runs to the door, opening it to let Jeff in before running back to the kitchen.

"Hello to you too, Britta." Jeff leans on counter looking into the kitchen, "What're you doing in the kitchen anyway?"

Britta sends him a quick glare, "I'm cooking. Well, trying my best to cook something not out of a box or jar. Can you come taste this sauce?"

Jeff shrugs, "Sure, as long as it won't effect my health." Britta elbows him just as he raises the spoon to his mouth. "Hey, man. Not cool that could've been my shirt," he scolds as he checks himself over while Britta wipes up the marinara off the counter.

"Whatever. Just tell me if it tastes okay."

"Yeah, yeah. It's good. What's got you in a bad mood," Jeff asks before popping a piece of Italian sausage in his mouth.

Britta smacks his hand away from further prodding of the food. "I'm not in a bad mood. I'm just stressed about this dinner."

"Dinner? What's so important about this dinner? Unless you mean to say you're stressed about making a good meal for a dinner date with someone."

"No," Britta whips around to look at Jeff. His raised eyebrow and knowing smirk make her frown. "Leave it. This isn't anything. It's just a dinner between two close friends."

Jeff is distracted before he can get out his quip as Annie walks over to them. "Wow, Annie. That dress gets me every time. It hurts me to say, but Britta picked out a great dress." Jeff holds up a hand to Britta before she can brags.

"Thanks, Jeff," Annie says as she wraps her arms around the back of his neck. She refrains from kissing him due to Britta's prying eyes, opting to just hug him. "Britta, are you sure you're not going to burn the place down?"

"I am not that bad of a chef," Britta pouts.

"You call yourself a chef after cooking one meal?" Jeff jokes.

"I'll have you know-"

"Sorry Britta, but we have to go now if we're going to make it for our reservation. Jeff?" Annie moves her purse to her right arm as Jeff takes her other and leads them out of the apartment.

###

"How did my reservation get overlooked? I can see it from here!" Jeff angrily taps his foot as he argues with the hostess.

"Sir, I'm sorry for the inconvenience, but a couple has already taken your spot and the restaurant is booked the rest of the night."

Jeff runs a hand through his hair. "Well, thank you for nothing," he says, frustrated. He takes Annie's hand and walks briskly out of the restaurant.

They walk in silence for a few beats.

Annie tugs him back, "Jeff!"

He sighs and stops, meeting her eyes. "I know."

She gently takes his face in her hands. "It's fine," Annie kisses him softly, "C'mon, let's find somewhere else to eat."

Jeff takes hold of her hand again, giving it a squeeze. "Okay," he agrees with a smile.

###

Annie tucks a napkin into the neckline of her dress to protect herself from stains. When she looks back up she's met with Jeff's judging look. She raises an eyebrow. He raises his hands in defense.

"That's what I thought. It's an expense dress, okay?"

"You're cute," Jeff says sincerely. "Now, enjoy your burger and I'll enjoy mine."

Jeff raises the huge burger to his mouth, taking a large bite. He's the one who finds a judging look at his actions this time. He just shrugs.

###

"Do you wanna share a milkshake? Like do the whole sipping-out-of-two-straws-at-the-same-time thing," Annie suggests as she peeks over the dessert menu at Jeff.

He leans back in his chair. "I might as well, today has been a major cheat day."

"Cookies 'n cream fine?"

"Sounds good."

When the shake comes out, Annie takes out her phone and snaps a picture of Jeff stirring the dessert with his straw.

"Sorry, I need evidence of this," she says before leaning in to take the other straw in her mouth. "C'mon, just one selfie!"

Jeff sighs and moves in for the picture, mirroring Annie.

"Perfect," Annie smiles at her phone. "Okay, one for Snapchat now."

Jeff frowns, "You said one selfie."

"Yeah, one for my phone, and then one for Snapchat. Just hold your straw and look happy," she demands and gets a good photo after a few tries.

"Okay, we're all good!" Annie takes a sip of the shake just as Jeff's phone buzzes loudly.

He checks it quickly, a smirk growing on his face.

"What is it?" Annie asks.

"A proposition."

"Jeff..."

###

"I don't like this, Jeff."

"It's going to be fine," Jeff reaches over the center console to hold Annie's hand.

"I'm nervous."

"Don't. Trust me, you're gonna be a natural at this and hopefully you'll be able to finally relax."

Annie slumps in the passenger seat. "Well, they better not start before we get there. I have to change and set up some air fresheners, I don't want to get reported by any neighbors."

Jeff chuckles, "You really think any of your sketchy neighbors will care about your now legal activities? They could only file a complaint maybe."

"Exactly!"

"Wow, you really need this," Jeff laughs.

Annie frowns, "Ugh, you're probably right. I've been so stressed and uptight lately."

"Just lately," Jeff jokes, receiving a slap on his arm.

"Okay, maybe for awhile. Well, at least we're in Colorado doing this."

"Exactly. This is just like anything else you do on a daily basis." Jeff parks and looks to Annie. He pats her leg, "Alright, let's do this."

###

**A/N: Sorry for the long delays between a chapters, I'm sure that'll continue. I just wrote this and it's ****3 AM****, so sorry for any mistakes! Thanks for reading, commenting, and following. I really appreciate it:) **


End file.
